Mi Niña
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: aquí estaba, se había casado con rival, tenía una preciosa hija y un hogar lleno de amor y cariño. DEDICADO A TAKAITA Y GABZ oneshot


Que? A no, no es su imaginación, depuse de andar desaparecida por un ratito volvi. Pero no crean que en si fue toda mi culpa, la escuela, harry potter, y un pequeño accidente (u.uU) no me daba chance

A los que leen I Want pido un disculpa, pero pronto tendrá continuación...

Bueno mejor ya voy a este fic

Dedicadoa takaita hiwatari por su cumpleaños el 12 de septiembre y para gabz también de cumpleaños el 17 de septiembre (si mal no recuerdo también te gusta la pareja esta)

Aunque es atrasado la intencion cuenta no? Bueno sin mas que decir disfrutenlo

**Titulo: mi niña**

Un fria noche, en un lujoso apartamento. Se encontraba la imponente figura de Kai Hiwatari observando atentamente el sueño de su primogénita: Takaita Hiwatari-kinomiya

Contaba con escaso 1 año de edad , era peliazul como su _papa_ y poseía una tez tan blanca y suave como la de el. Ademas unos ojos azul tormenta. Se podria decir que lo único que había heredado de el había sido el carácter pues era tan callada y tranquila como el.

Kai acarició el fino cabello de su hija.

Cuanto la adoraba, esa pequeña criatura era el fruto de su amor con Takao, un amor tan puro como la niña que se encontraba durmiendo.

_"¿Por qué hay gente que desea hacerte daño?"_ suspiró el bicolor

todo el departamento estaba protegida, aun con el pasar de los tiempo voltaire hiwatari queria quitarle lo que mas queria, primero sus padres, luego el hecho de saber su relacion con takao y aun mas reciente quitarle a su pequeño angel.

suavemente acariciaba distraidamente la pequeña cabecita de su hija, mientras le hablaba.

_"Takaita, tu padre y yo vamos a protegerte de cualquier imbecil que se atreva a tocarte aunque sea un pelo de tu linda cabecita, por que créeme, créeme que ese engendro preferiría mil veces conocer el infierno antes que tener que soportar lo que le haremos"_

La niña se movió en sueños, balbuceó pequeños sonidos que su padre no logra entender y continuó durmiendo pacíficamente. El simplemente observa a tan bella criatura, su hermoso bebé con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, vestida con un hermoso pijama de seda blanca. parecía un ángel.

_"Que rápido paso el tiempo" _suspiró _"pareciera que fue ayer cuando te sostenía entre mis brazos recién nacida. Pronto cumplirás los dos años y luego cuatro y así...por supuesto que lo celebrare en grande, no habrá nadie que no sepa que Takaita Hiwatari-Kinomiya cumplirá años "_

Continuaba observándola, le facinaba hacerlo, su hija era tan hermosa y perfecta.  
Siempre creyó que terminaría casado con una frívola mujer interesada sólo en su dinero (y si fisico), que no habría amor, como rara vez lo hubo en su familia, y que viviría condenado por siempre en un mundo donde importaba sólo lo material.

Pero aquí estaba, se había casado con el que siempre consideró como rival, tenía una preciosa hija y un hogar lleno de amor y cariño. No importaba lo mucho que hubiera sufrido en el pasado, lo que ahora poseía era suficiente para sentirse completo y feliz.

_"pronto crecerás.." _continuo el rubio _" entrarás a secundaria. Serás una de las mejores alumnas del colegio y la más bella por supuesto_. _Todos sabrán que levas en tu sangre la de un hiwatari y cada vez que camines por un corredor, los chicos quedarán embobados con tu belleza..."_

En esos momentos su mirada pasó de ser dulce y cálida, a una fría y peligrosa.

_"Pero pobre del que se atreva a tocarte, por que lo haré ahorcare incluso antes de que intente hablarte"_

La arropó con cuidado dispuesto a retirarse, cuando la dulce voz de su marido lo interrumpió.

Takao se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándolo divertido. Sus hermosos ojos tormenta brillaban con amor hacia el persona.

_"¿Así es que ahorcaras eh?, no lo puedo creer Kai, nuestra hija sólo tiene 1 año y ya estás pensando en alejar a sus novios o pretendientes"_ dijo takao con fingido enojo.

Kai se acercó en silencio para abrazarlo mientras decía:

_"Pero claro¿O es qué tú piensas que yo permitiré que cualquier escoria se acerque a ella? No,no y no. Nunca.  
_  
Takao suspiró. Su esposo era celoso, testarudo y bastante posesivo, aún recordaba como se ponía cada vez que alguien intentaba hablarle.  
Pero era un excelente marido y un padre ejemplar, se preocupaba de su hija y le entregaba todo el amor que tenía para ella.

Sabía perfectamente que el iba todas las noches a velar por el sueño de su pequeña y a él le encantaba escuchar las locuras que le decía a su hija mientras creía estar solo.

FIN

Ya fue todo? Ok, si ya se esta muy corto pero a que quedo lindo n0n

Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado...

¿Review?

v

v


End file.
